Witch Blood Halfling
by PhoenixAwakening
Summary: Her father is the Grim Reaper, Her mother is a witch. Her witch blood is controlled by Her reaper blood. She already Unlocked all three sanzu lines , One on her right wrist, One on her left, and one around her neck. She unlocked them at a tender age of ten,What will happen to her the day she runs away from home? All the way across the desert to Death City?
1. Chapter 1

Witch Blood Halfling

A Soul Eater Fanfiction.  
Characters: Scarlet Grim Reaper, Death The Kid.

Scarlet Grim Reaper  
Her father is the Grim Reaper

Her mother is a witch.

Her witch blood is controlled by Her reaper blood.  
She already Unlocked all three sanzu lines ,

One on her right wrist,

One on her left,

and one around her neck.

She unlocked them at a tender age of ten,

What will happen to her the day she runs away from home? All the way across the desert to Death City?

Where her hero is a resident at the gallows mansion.

What will they say when she tells her story?

Will she even survive the first day? Or will she be accused of being a witch and be killed by her own hero?

* * *

Chapter One.

_'Its been Days since I've heard from my father, I wonder if the is alright, He said he was going to visit Death City. He hasn't called, nor has he tried to make contact. I must go after him.'_ I walk to my closet and grab my suitcase, Using my power i shrink all but one of my outfits and i place them all neatly in my case. I levitate myself up so i can reach the top shelf I shrink my boots as well (other then the ones have set out to wear.) I set them carefully in the suitcase and them I zip it up. I put my white coat on with red decals, and i Rush down the stairs to the twins. "Mason Alex lets go!" I say as i walk past them into the kitchen, I notice that their bag are already packed for the trip to Death City. "Scarlet are we really going to Death City?!" Alex asks excitedly, I turn to him and nod "Yes. are your things packed?" i look at them both as the hand he their suitcases, I use m power and shrink them both so that they fit in my suitcase, I unzip my case and set their in mine, and zip it back up. "Alright boys lets go!" I tell them and just a I walk past them they shift into two identical black pistols with a red rose on the grip. I turn to my huge suitcase and with a snap of my fingers its the size of a digital camera. "Lets go! Lets go ! Lets gooo!" I hear Alex whine and mason speaks too "Alex calm down will ya? Don't rush her!" I walk out of the door and make my way to the town gate. I look around to see if anyone is in the towers, When i see that there are none I run towards the wall and leap over it. On the other side i land in a crouch arms outstretched to the sides perfectly parallel to the ground below me. "Do you really insist on doing that?"

I hear Mason grumble at me. "Of course! It has to be perfect for when I meet him! If not he wont like me!" I exclaim as i take off at full speed through the desert, I run for about 20 miles and in the distance i see the symmetrical architecture of Death City and the DWMA,"Wow! It's a lot bigger then I thought it would be!" I say to myself as we near the black gates of the city. "Stop there girl!" I hear a loud voice from above and i skid to a halt sand parting as my feet slide. I look up and I call out to the voice "My name is Scarlet Grim! I'm here to speak with Lord Death!" My voice creates an echo and the there is a loud creaking sound as the gates open up in front of me. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Grim! welcome to Death City, Lord death is currently at the DWMA take the main road all the way to the end and you will reach the school." The man in the tower tells me through the speaker. I nod and casually walk down the street, looking around I notice that Death City is fully repaired from the fight against asura 2 and a half years ago. after walking for about 10 minutes i come to the steps of the DWMA, and at the top I see death the kid with his twin pistols patty and liz, I smile to myself as i set my own twin pistols down.

"Alex, Mason lets go!" I tell the and i notice that kid has turned around, but hes not looking at me he looking up at the sky. I look up as the ashburn twins shift back into human form "What'cha lookin at scarlet?"I hear mason ask and they both stand next to me. "The sky! its perfectly symmetrical!" I exclaim as I raise up both hands and spin in a circle happily, I turn back to the stairs and i start walking up them. "so why are we here again?" Alex asks as he skips ahead of me. "We are here to see if my father ever made it to Death City I say as we pass Kid, Liz, and Patty. "You are here to see my father? " I freeze when he speaks. "oh no.. she froze up again." Mason tells Alex. I shake my head and turn around to face Kid. I look up at him. _'He is taller then i though he would be.'_ I notice then that his eyes are sparkling as hes studying me. "Is there something wrong?" I ask him. "No! No! everything is just perfect" he circles me and continues to study my appearance. "The perfection! oh ho! The amazing perfection! You are absolutely beautiful!" He exclaims. I look to Liz and Patty for help, I watch as Patty transforms. "The symmetry such a precious being! you- oof!" Liz hits Kid on the head successfully snapping him out of him symmetry induces rant. "Ow! Oh I apologize for my actions! You mentioned a while ago that you needed to speak to my father?" He states calmly. I nod "So you must be Death the Kid right? And you two are Liz and Patty!" I say happily. All of their eyes widen at my words. "You have heard of us?" Kid asks me and I nod. "My father speaks well of you three, not so much of Lord Death." I chuckle, Kid looks my over once more and he notices my sanzu lines

"You! Your a fully fledged grim reaper!" He exclaims and I nod " Yes I have been for a while now. I unlocked my last line at age ten and I've been learning new techniques ever since, and two months ago my father set out on a trip here and has yet to make contact. So I came here to gather Information." Kid nods and walks ahead of me. "Follow me! I will escort you to my father" I follow quietly behind him through the halls of the school. As we walk through the crowd i notice a long mirror attached to the ceiling. _'Must be for Lord Death'_ I think to myself We continue walking until we arrive at a big black door. Kid knows on it and it opens slowly. Kid lead me through the guillotines and to the stage. "Hey-ya kiddo! how everything going?" Lord Death appears in front of us with a giggle "Ohhh hooo! Who's this?!" He exclaims and the he stops as soon as he is a bout to hug me i look up at him/ "Hello Lord Death, Its nice to finally meet you!" I bow politely "Dear oh dear! Scarlet how you've grown! You father told me many good things about you last time he was here, How is Grim doing?" He says all in one breath. "You mean you haven't heard form him?" I ask Lord Death and he shakes his head no "I'm afraid not Scarlet, last time I saw him was about 2 months ago he came for a visit, speaking of which, why are you here?" he asks and I look back at Alex and Mason. "He hasn't come home. We got worried." I tell him I take my hat off my head and smooth down the stray hairs.

"I'm not quite sure what has happened to him but I'm sure if I stay here in Death City that I can find some kind of information that will help me find my father. But I'll need your permission to attend the DWMA as a student. or a nurse even! I'll take any position you need filled!" I look over at kid and he sighs "Father our nurse has been asking for time off. so why not let her fill in for a while! we do need a fresh face around the academy!" I look at him and smile "Yes! Yes I am a very good nurse on all the missions my father to me on with either Mason, Alex or father got hurt I would ...wait... I cant tell you that with Kid here we must talk later on!" I tell him and he nods. "The nurses office is down stairs, Kid why don't you take her there with i talk to Liz,Patty,Mason and Alex." he tells us and Kids eyes widen "Father are you sure? what if my OCD sets in again?" He starts to make excuses so I zone out._ 'Does he not want to be alone with me?' _Kid snaps me out of the toughts by dragging me out of the room and into the hall. The nurses office is down here" He opens the door for me and I go ahead of him.

"So what couldn't you tell father while I was there? Do you have something to hide?" Kid looks at me with suspicion in his eyes. I shake my head no just family things that I'm not comfortable talking about in front of people I just met." I tell him calmly. we come to a door thats white and he pushes it open "You get you long awaited vacation nurse!" Kid walks up to her and she smiles "Are you sure kid? I still have a few things to do. I could make a list but I'd have to meet my replacement first." She says to kid and I step out from behind him and bow "Hi my name is Scarlet Grim, I will be your replacement." I say as I stand up straight. She looks at me and her eyes widen. "Aren't you a little young?" She asks me and I nod "Yes but I am fully qualified." I pull out my first aid qualification papers and I hand then to her. She reads them and then nods, after writing a long list of the medication that each student need and what meds to give them for injuries and how much to give them she packs her bag up and leaves us alone. I walk behind the desk and sit in the chair. "So why exactly is your story so different that you can't tell me?" Kid asks and I shake my head " Because of what I am. I'm sure you will figure it out soon." I tell him and he sighs and grumpily stomps out of the room leaving a smile on my face. 

* * *

YYAAYY! I have finished! i hope you enjoyed it! It took me over 3 hours to write it! comment, vote and subscribe!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its Phoenix! enjoy , comment and sub!

* * *

Chapter 2

That day at the DWMA was long and tiring. Not really. My day consisted of sitting in the office tending to a kid named Black*star who some how managed to hurt himself every hour on the hour. Maka had apparently had enough of his annoying attitude and Maka chopped him on the head. After tending to the fountain of blood spurting from his head I sent him on his way. Not once did he ask where nurse Dupre went to. After everything that happened after that wasn't very eventful, At the end of the school day I make my way to the Death room. Opening the door I walk to path under the guillotines and up to the stage, I notice that Lord Death isn't paying attention to anything but the mirror in front of him. I walk up behind him and in the mirror I see two people standing together and the white haired male speaks. "You know I wish you would have given us more information! Now I have to carry Maka all the way back to Death City! You didn't tell us he was that powerful!" I hear Lord Death sigh, "Alright I'm sorry soul. If i had given you the information you wouldn't have gone!" He tells the boy named Soul. 'So thats the guy Soul that my father spoke of... The one that is the most eligible to become a Death Scythe' I look at the girl in his arms and she looks pretty bad. Cuts and bruises everywhere on her body. "Lord Death? Would you like me to wait for them to arrive?" I suddenly ask him, startling him. "Oh dear! Scarlet how long have you been standing there?" I chuckle and walk up next to him "Long enough to no not to leave the building just yet." I tell him and he nods. " I will go wait for their arrival at the gate of the city." I look towards the mirror an speak to the white haired boy named Soul. "You are Soul? Am I correct? I am the new nurse, you may call me Scarlet. I will be waiting at the gates of Death City for you to arrive, Just let me know If you need any assistance and I will be at you side in just a moment." I tell him politely and he nods.

I turn to Lord Death as the mirror returns to its original shiny surface, "Lord Death I will be going now." I tell him and I bow as a goodbye. But just as I walk down the steps of the stage Lord Death calls out to me. "Scarlet.. Do you have a place to stay at here in Death City?" He asks, I turn back to face him and shake my head. "No I'm afraid I don't but it's alright I will find some where to stay." I say calmly and he shakes his head "NONSENSE! you will stay at the gallows mansion!" He exclaims and my eyes go wide. "No! No it's quite alright Lord Death! I can find a place on my own, It's nice of you to offer." I let him know and he shakes his head. "It wasn't an offer dear! There is no way I will allow the only daughter of Grim Reaper to stay in a town house while in my city!" He insists, and I shrink away at the tone in his voice 'Woah! Hes scary when he is being stubborn.' I think to myself. "Now get going kiddo! Soul should be here soon! Don't keep him waiting!" He says as he pushes me out of the room. I walk out of the school and down the steps, following the main road just like before, It takes about 15 minutes to walk to the gate. As I approach the gate I call out to the gatekeeper. "Sir! I need to pass through! I'm expecting Soul to arrive soon!" I faintly see him nod before the gate opens with a creak. I slip thought the opening and lean against the wall. It takes roughly 30 minutes before I see Soul walking up to the gate. "Soul! How is she?" I ask as I walk up to him, When I get close enough I can see that her wounds are deeper then I had thought. "We need to hurry! Her wounds are more serious then I saw in the mirror! We need to get her to the DWMA clinic as soon as possible" Just as I finish my sentence the doors of the gate open just enough to let us slip through. We sprint through the crowded streets dodging people left and right . I watch as Soul runs further ahead of the and before I can try and catch up I'm knocked onto my butt by none other then Death the Kid.

"Ouch!" I say as I lean over and rub my now possibly bruised butt, I look up to see Kid with his hand out stretched. "I apologize for knocking you over, but why are you in such a rush?" He asks and slowly and carefully helps me up trying to prevent any further injury on my part. "Its Soul and his meister! She's in a critical condition, I need to get to the school quickly" I tell him as I begin to run through the crowd, But its not long before I find myself unable to push through the large crowd. "Scarlet! You're not going to get to the school very fast on foot." I turn around to see Kid on his hovering skateboard flying towards me. He comes to a stop next to me and pulls me onto his board. "This is the fastest way I know of to get to the school" He accelerates through the crowd and just as we get to the stairs leading to the school I lose my balance causing my to fall back onto Kids chest. I feel his hand on my hips and he chuckles. "I guess I should have warned you huh?" he asks me with an amused tone, I nod as I turn and wrap my arms around his waist to avoid anymore loss of balance. We level out at the top of the steps but he doesn't stop his skateboard. We make our way through the halls of the DWMA. He stops the board at the door to the clinic, "Alright we are here." He tells me but I don't move an inch. "Scarlet you can let go now." He tells me and he picks me up and sets me on the ground. "T-thank you" I say as I clear my throat. I feel him place something on my head. "You dropped you hat when you fell so I held onto it for you." He says with a smile. I nod and push the door open and I rush over to the blond laying on the bed. I immediately start with her vitals. "Her pulse is slow but its still there her breathing is rough I'm going to have to ask you both to leave while I stitch her up. They nod and Kid leads Soul out of the room. "Lets go Soul" He nods and follows quietly behind Kid.

Once I'm sure that they are gone I lock the door to the clinic and roll my sleeves up. I place my hand above the girl and I focus my energy creating a blue light that surrounds her entire body. I focus on the more serious internal injuries, and when they are healed up enough I focus on stopping the bleeding to her surface wounds. I sigh as I move my hands away from the unconscious girl and with a snap of my fingers she is in a hospital gown and her clothes are neatly folded. Her wounds are also stitched up with precision. I turn to the bathroom and I go in and wash my hands, When I finish I breath onto the mirror and with my finger I write out deaths number. '42-42-564' the mirror ripples a bit and Lord Deaths face comes into view. "Hello Scarlet dear! How is Maka doing?" He asks me concerned. I smile and peek out of the door. "She is going to be fine her injuries are healing up and she will be completely healed in about a week and a half. Shes a strong girl." I tell him and he nods. "Yes she is.. oh! Hey kiddo!" I hear him say as he turns around. "Hello father" Kid says as he steps into view on Lord Deaths' side of the mirror. "Hello Scarlet! Are you feeling okay?" Kid asks me and his father looks between him and me. "Did something happen that I should know of kids?" He asks suspiciously, I shake my head with a smile on my face. "No Lord Death sir, We just bumped into each other and I got knocked onto my butt." I explain to him politely. He nods and turns to Kid "Hey Kiddo are any of the spare rooms still available?" He asks kid and he shakes his head. "Oh well then I guess she will just have to stay in your room Kiddo!" I watch at Kids eyes widen in horror and he starts to argue with Lord Death "No! Absolutely not! I am not sleeping on the floor!" Lord Death smacks his hands together and replies with a sense of happiness. "You don't have to sleep on the floor kiddo! You two will share the bed! Since it is a big bed you two should be fine!" My jaw drops as I listen to Lord Deaths words.

"What? You mean I'm going to be sharing a bed with a girl? Oh dear! Oh my this isn't going to go well.." I can hear Kids words trail off as he walks out of the Death room and Lord Death turns to me. "Head to the mansion in about 10 minutes alright Scarlet?" I nod blankly and walk out of the bathroom. I check on Maka once more before Hanging up my nurse's coat and grabbing my suitcase from the linen closet. I pull it behind me as I walk out of the DWMA, out onto the street, I make my way through the side streets trying to remember where I saw the mansion. 5 minutes later I am standing in front of the great Gallows Mansion. I knock on the door and I hear Patty's voice call out from inside "I got it! Kid hurry up and Get down here!" I watch as the door is yanked open and a smiling Patty is greeting me. "Scarlet! Come on in! Kid will be down in a minute he will help you get settled. Are you two really staying in the same room together?! OH! do you like Kid?" She rambles on and I shake my head,though I can feel my face heating up. I sit down on the couch as I wait patiently for Kid, As he finally makes an appearance he takes my bag from me and Leads me upstairs to our room. He opens the last door at the end of the hallway and we both walk inside, Closing the door behind us I take my bag from him and set it next to the bed. "I'll Leave you to unpack your things" He says with a smile.

* * *

Wow! this took a while to write.


End file.
